


Bright red fireflies

by Ubercool2700 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ubercool2700
Summary: Tony takes his new car out for a spin with Steve in the passenger seat.





	Bright red fireflies

 It all started with the new car. Well maybe not  _new_. It was a 1934 Catillac and bright blue.

It all started with Tony, a simple question and a simple answer.

”Wanna go for a ride Rogers?” Said the billionaire.

”Sure.” Said the soldier.

It all started with the realization that Steve Rodgers has never ridden in the front seat of a car in the 21st century without a battle.

It all started with a sentence too meaningful for the silence born from driving an old car on a new road too fast too late at night.

”From far away all you can see are the taillights of the other cars, like red fireflies trapped together in a choreographed dance going 60 miles an hour, you can’t see the people or the mistakes or the broken laws or how accidents begin, from far away all meaning is lost.” Said the man in the passenger seat without turning his head to the driver.

 

It all ended months later with them at eachother’s throats because the Soldier can’t look from far away and the billionaire can’t look from near by.


End file.
